Reflection
by Snuffy5
Summary: Ack, I'm no good with summaries. When Dib and Zim fall in love, a certain Melena takes part in it, and wants to stop it. It's another musical.
1. Dog Days

Reflection  
  
An Invader Zim Fan Fiction by Rosie Hamill  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. But I own this plot. Therefore, you steal it you die. Thank you come again!  
  
(Begin)  
  
Zim sat at the lunch table and formatted his computer planner. He ran his eyes over the Irken lettering.  
  
Zim was now much older. He was 17 (in HUMAN years) and was about 6 feet tall. His black hair was helled back in a loose ponytail. Dib glared at him evilly from across the room.  
  
Stupid alien, he thought as he took a bite of his sandwhich, look at him. Legs up on the table like he already took over Earth. What a suck up. He thought bitterly as he looked back down at his lunch. Dib was now very handsome. His midnight black hair was just as messy as it was when he was 12. Gaz sat next to him and continued to play her Game Slave.  
  
"Hey, Dib." Melena said, sitting across from him. Melena had a crush on him, and Dib had absolutely no romantic interest in her. In fact, he didn't even know that she liked him.  
  
"Hi." He said, looking down at his lunch again.  
  
Melena had long sweeping strawberry blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had bright green eyes and a creamy peach complexion. All the boys Dib knew had a crush on her. She was, after all, very beautiful.  
  
"You busy at 4 after school?" Melena said sweetly.  
  
Dib thought. Yes, he was. He was going to work on his newest plan to destroy Zim. "Sorry. I am." He said, sliding his tray away from him.  
  
Melena frowned. "Well, how about 5?"  
  
"Sorry, Melena but I'm busy the whole day today."  
  
Melena turned her nose up and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zim walked down the sidewalk, nose dug into his Computer Planner. He was totally oblivious to the world around him. Those Irken letters were actually his diary. He was keeping a journal. It read:  
  
Day 1: I have arrived. G.I.R. had insisted on singing the "Doom Song" the whole darn trip. They say he is "advanced technology." As a wise Irken once said, "Sometimes I wonder, and other times I have no doubt." I think I'm going to kill him.  
  
Day 2: I found a rival. An idiot by the name of "Dib." The fool! He knows little of the power he toys with! I, ZIIIIIM shall prevail!  
  
Zim scrolled down.  
  
Day 7952: NO! It can't be! I think... I think I'm falling in love with Dib. I can't bare it! There's no way I could fall in love with that green eyed, black haired, kind smiled... absolutely gorgeous, No! No way! I am NOT falling in love with him.  
  
It was the truth, he thought bitterly, he couldn't hide his feelings of Dib. He loved him. Why? He tortured him, he ridiculed him, even hurt him. Why did he love him?  
  
"So, Zim! Making another plan to take over Earth?"  
  
Zim jumped and whirled around. "No. Go away." He turned back.  
  
Dib sneered. "Then what are you doing?"  
  
Suddenly Zim's eyes widened. "Run."  
  
Dib stared. "What? Why?"  
  
"RUUUUUUUUUUN!"  
  
Zim pusehd Dib out of the way of a dog. It landed on Zim instead.He was thrown back. A dog had jumped on him, and it was... foaming at the mouth. Zim kicked it off and jumped up. "Next time," Zim snarled, "when I say 'run', RUN!" A whole pack of rabid dogs circled them. "Here." Zim handed him an Irken Lazer. "Use it by pressing the GREEN button. DON'T EVER flip teh blue switch."  
  
Dib nodded. He armed it and pointed it at a dog and fired. The dog went flying. Zim smiled. "You have good aim." Dib grinned.  
  
They were back to back as the dogs got closer.  
  
"On three... one....... THREE!"  
  
The two fired rapidly, not missing one hit.  
  
  
  
  
  
By the end of the battle, Dib was fine. Zim was not. He had a huge bite mark on his arm. Zim flinched. It hurt like crazy. He clutched it tightly. "When I'm done conquering earth, those dogs of yours are on my list."  
  
Dib laughed. He looks sexy when he laughs... NO! He doesn't. Zim thought shamefully.  
  
Zim stood up.He limped his way back to his house but Dib stopped him. "Wait, Zim... do you..." he paused.  
  
"Do I what?" He inquired.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Dib walked away in a sulk. What a fool he was. Could it be that I'm falling for Zim? There's no way... he looked down and noticed Zim's planner. It was full of weird letters. He looked at the "translate" button and scrolled to "English".  
  
As his eyes ran over the words, his eyes widened. Did he... really love him? He swallowed hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Zim had healed himself, he looked at the computer screen. He looked at his reflection. Who was that Irken? He began to sing softly.  
  
"Look at me,  
I will never suit for a perfect friend  
Or a perfect Irken  
Could it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
  
Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break the Irken law."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib finished washing the sweat away from his face. He looked up at the mirror. He felt like trash. Was he really falling in love with Zim?  
  
"Who is that man I see?  
Staring straight  
Back at me  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"  
  
  
  
  
As Zim stared at the computer screen, and Dib looked at the mirror, they both sang:  
  
"When will my reflection show,  
Who I am...  
Inside?"  
  
(End of Chapter 1)  
  
Sappy, ne? Yesh, musicals are almost always sappy. But dis one has sweet in it. Flames will be laughed at hysterically. 


	2. The AIM experience

Reflection  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yesh! Yesh! It's finally here! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! PITIFUL HUMAN   
SCUM! MY RAIN OF DOOM WILL FALL FROM THE SKY ONTO YOUR DOOMED HEAD AND   
DOOMED PLANET! PREPARE YOURSELVES... PREPARE YOUR SELVES FOR....  
  
CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Begin)  
  
Zim looked away. Let's face it. He had fallen in love with Dib. Despite  
his countless efforts *not* to, he felt as if the battle had already been  
won. Did Dib feel the same way about him...? No. Of course he didn't. What wishful thinking.  
  
Little did Zim know there were a pair of beady green eyes staring at him from across the way.  
  
"Why that no good dirty double crossing pitiful..." Melena scowled.  
  
Zim checked his e-mail inbox. He very well knew that Dib knew his E-mail adress. "Strange form of communication, the Internet." Zim had said when Dib gave him his e-mail adress. He had gotten a quick hotmail account. He smiled when he said letters download. He read it in shock:  
  
"Dear Zim,  
I found your diary. I translated it to English and I was wondering... what you write... is it true? Do you really love me? Well... even if you don't... i love you as well. I don't know why. But I'm sorry for all the things iv'e done. You deserve so much more. Remember that.  
  
Dib.  
  
P.S. talk to me on AOL Instant Messenger. My SN is Just_dib_it25"  
  
Zim stared. He... found his diary. Spoot! What else could go wrong. (When all else fails, sing!)  
  
"You found out...hit it  
You found out I've got a crush on you  
  
You must have heard it from my best friend  
She's always talkin' when she should be listening  
Can't keep a secret to save her life  
But still I trusted her with all I felt inside  
I never knew a rumor spread so fast  
But now the word is out all over town  
That I'm longing for you  
  
How did you know 'cause I never told  
You found out I've got a crush on you  
No more charades, my heart's been displayed  
You found out I've got a crush on you  
  
Maybe I was the one who left a trace  
Was there a message written on my face  
Were my emotions so easily read  
That you would know my thoughts before a word was said  
Was it my eyes that let you know you had control  
Because the way you move was so self-assured  
You knew I would surrender  
  
How did you know 'cause I never told  
You found out I've got a crush on you  
No more charades, my heart's been displayed  
You found out I've got a crush on you  
  
Hit it...one time...get up, get down  
  
How did you know 'cause I never told  
You found out I've got a crush on you  
No more charades, my heart's been displayed  
You found out I've got a crush on you  
  
How did you know 'cause I never told  
You found out I've got a crush on you  
No more charades, my heart's been displayed  
You found out I've got a crush on you  
  
You've found out I've got a crush on you.  
You've found out I've got a crush on you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib sighed. He sent the letter. He couldn't believe himself. He said it all in a letter. He felt ashamed. Then he looked on the AIM box. A person logged on he didn't recognize. bow_down_2_zim!  
  
Just_dib_it25: Zim is that you?  
bow_down_2_zim: :-) yes.  
Just_dib_it25: I didn't think you would have gotten my letter right away...  
bow_down_2_zim: Well I just got this screen name. I wanted to talk to you.  
Just_dib_it25: Sure. What of?  
bow_down_2_zim: How did you manage to translate my diary?  
Just_dib_it: grins Humans aren't totally stupid.  
bow_down_2_zim: I notied that when I met yo-  
bow_down_2_zim: I noticed that.  
Just_dib_it25: :-) you know, Zim. I was sincere in that letter. Good or bad you are a huge part of my life.  
bow_down_2_zim: ...  
Just_dib_it25: what are you waiting for me to say something?  
bow_down_2_zim: I'm waiting for you to *do* something.  
Just_dib_it25: Uhm...  
bow_down_2_zim: honestly! are all humans this slow? kisses you  
Just_dib_it25: ...kisses back  
Just_dib_it25: Oh great. Gaz is kicking me off.  
bow_down_2_zim: It's alright. just e-mail be back, ok?  
Just_dib_it25: ;-) you got it.  
bow_down_2_zim: Bye!  
Just_dib_it25: Bye!  
Just_dib_it25 has signed off.  
bow_down_2_zim has signed off.  
  
Zim sighed in fulfillment. Well, that load was off his chest. He felt much better. So it wasn't a real kiss. It meant the exact same thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib fell on the couch and turne don the TV. He couldn't concentrate on anything. That kiss... even if it wasn't real... mean so much. He felt a part of him had shown that had never been shown before. He started to sing...  
  
"Everybody's got something,  
They had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been.   
All this I know   
But still I can't  
Find ways to let you go  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Until that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend taht I've moved on  
You'll always be  
My baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me  
Will always be   
With you.... ooh..."  
  
(End of Chapter 2)  
  
^_^ Yesh. More music. 


	3. Hostage

Reflection  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Back by popular demand!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*cough cough*AHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
(Begin)  
  
Zim ran through the open doors, expecting to see Dib. He didn't. He looked around nervously. Where was he? He said in his last E-mail he would meet him at the doors. Maybe he was just late. Yeah, that's it. He's just late. He waited. And waited. Dib never came. He was getting really worried. Dib was absent that day and Zim swore he would go and check on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the end of the day, Zim tore out of the scool and over to the Membraine's house. He knocked on the door promptly. Professor Membraine opened it. "Oh, hi little green boy! What's your name again?"  
  
"Zim." he said. He wasted no more time. "Where's Dib?"  
  
Professor Membraine looked obviously perplexed. "He's upstairs. Go on in... I guess."  
  
Zim ran through the door and tore up the stairs. He was so worried he could scream. And when he got through Dib's ajar door, that's just what he did. He clasped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Dib was tied up and gagged. His clothes were torn and he looked beaten and hurt. Zim ran to his side as Dib struggled to talk. He removed the gag first so he coiuld do so. "God... Zim... she's..."  
  
"She's what? Who's she?" Zim said, untying him and embracing him, desparatly trying to comfort him.  
  
"Melena... she's..." he looked ready to kill himself.  
  
"It's alright," he said rocking slowly, "take your time."  
  
His eyes snapped open. "Time! Oh, Lord, Zim! You have to run! Go hurry! Or she'll take you too!"  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Zim said, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"Melena is-" before Dib could finish, Melena came walking out. She had a whip in her hands and was dressed in a sexy pink negligee.  
  
(HOO HOO HOO! You can guess what THEY were doing all day! Trying to keep this PG tho... ^^)  
  
Zim stood up and looked her over. She looked beautiful, alright. But he had absolutely no appeal to her. "Were you..."  
  
"Yes," she said, walking up to him and gave him a look-over as well.  
  
"You... spoot." He said, rage tightening every muscle. He tried not to notice she looked downright beautiful. She walked in slow circles around him, her green eyes flashing at each of his muscles.  
  
"No one... hurts Dib... and lives." He grabbed her collar. "HEAR ME?"  
  
She glared at him. He threw her against the wall, using his Invader Training. She stood up immediatly. "Why don't we settle this right here and now?"  
  
"Fine by me." Zim said, his voice full of hate.  
  
Dib groaned in pain. "Zim... don't... please no... she's a black belt in Judo..."  
  
"There's no way. She's going to pay for the wrong she's brought." He said, taking out an Irken lazer. She kicked it out of his hands. Zim's eyes widened. He was armless. The gun had broken in two. She got in sparring position.   
  
"Come and get me."  
  
Zim knew it was now to use his Irken training. He got into formal fighting position. About half way into the battle, it looked like a victory for Zim. He had gotten her beat until...  
  
Melena flipped up and kicked him in the face. Hard. He went flying back into the wall with a crash. Dib's eyes widened as Zim groaned in agony. Everything was going black. His whole body throbbed. He wanted to open his eyes and live again. Where was he? Was he... somewhere far away? Somewhere where dreams that you want to dream really do come true?  
  
"Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby" Zim sang  
  
"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Zim does die  
Melena wins over Dib  
And later they get married." Melena shot back.  
  
"Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me...  
Where I can be with my true love  
Flying freely like a dove  
That's where, you'll find me..." Dib sang weakly.  
  
"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Evil dies  
And the one that you wish to love  
Will be by your side..." Zim finished, closing his eyes.  
  
"ZIIM! NO!!" Dib screamed.  
  
(End of Chapter 3)  
  
Mwahahahahaha! More cliffhangers! I'm *so* evil! =) 


	4. The Big Showdown

Reflection  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yesh, popular demand again. ^^;;;  
  
(Begin)  
  
Dib scuttled to Zim's side and embraced him. Tears fell out of his eyes. "Zim.. you fool... I told you to run..." he broke down and cried. He didn't care what Melena thought. He didn't care how many times he would be ridiculed for loving Zim. Because he did. And now Dib had lost him. He cried into his hands.  
  
Melena stared. Why was he so upset over him? Surely... what they had... it wasn't real, was it? She bit on her finger nail. Dib turned sharply around.  
  
(curse word alert. young ones turn away)  
  
"You... bitch." Dib said, steam practically coming out of his ears. "I can't believe you. Zim did NOTHING to you! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM??"  
  
"I... I..." she managed to say.  
  
He walked up so their faces were very close. Their noses almost touched. "I never loved you. I never WILL love you. You kill out of spite and hate because of love. Love was not meant for harm. It was meant for pleasure and happiness. And you just took mine away. You..." he turned away. Desparately, he tried to collect himself. "It's bad enough you decide that Zim is so damn annoying that you capture me and *rape* me, don't you think that things can't get much worse? But oh no! You are the QUEEN of bad luck. You decide to kill Zim. Now my ENTIRE LIFE IS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!" He kicked her hard in the shin. "That's for what you took." He punched her sqaure in the nose, "that's for having a pretty face and an ugly heart," he picked her up by her shirt collar and with all his might, threw her against the wall. "AND THAT'S FOR ZIM!"  
  
(ooooh... Dib is pissed)  
  
Dib fell to Zim's side. Running his hand through his midnight black hair, he managed to sputter through his tears, "no matter where you are or where you go, Zim, I will always love you." His tears ran dry and he placed a kiss on his lips to seal his promise. His mouth was soft to the touch and his skin felt warm under his hands.  
  
Warm?  
  
Dib looked at him. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at Dib. Dib's jaw dropped. "Zim!" He cried, embracing him again, "Lord, you're alive!"  
  
Zim managed to say, "I am?"  
  
He embraced him and the tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy.  
  
Zim laughed, "I should die more often!"  
  
Dib glared at him. "You won't on my watch."  
  
Zim smiled. "Yeah. Besides you still owe me that autopsy table you promised."   
  
They both laughed.  
  
Melena managed to stand up. "I won't have this!" She screamed. Zim looked at her. "Dib belongs to ME! MEEEEEEE!"  
  
Zim snorted. "Excuse me? He belongs to HIMSELF." Dib smiled.  
  
"He loves me, He loves you not.  
He loves me, He loves me not.  
He loves me, He loves YOU not.  
HE LOVES YOU NOT.  
  
Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
Take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, Do what you do.  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you.  
  
Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say.  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
But he'd still be my baby.  
Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,  
You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tend him with a sweet kiss.  
You can flutt your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied.  
  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
Only want him just because he's there.  
Always looking for a new ride,  
The grass is greener on the other side.  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go.  
It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy.  
  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got(that's me)  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he is never gona be with you.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
  
Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna make it with you.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips ( yeah )  
Try to tend him with a sweet kiss ( sweet kiss )  
You can flutt your pretty eyes ( pretty eyes )  
He ain't got his hands tied.  
  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He is into what he's got,  
He loves me, He loves you not....  
  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He is into what he's got,  
He loves me, He loves you not...."  
  
Dib glowed.  
  
Melena stormed out the door. "I'm outta here." Something crashed.  
  
"Melena, that's my closet."  
  
Melena blushed furiously. She walked in another one. "Bathroom."  
  
She stormed out the only other door. Zim and Dib laughed hysterically.  



End file.
